Double Fusion
by Yung Warrior
Summary: It's Trunks' ninth birthday, and all he wants is for his father to do the fusion dance! However, Vegeta's pride won't allow it. Maybe Trunks can convince him, with help from Goku and Goten…


"C'mon, Vegeta! I bet you would really like it if you tried it!"

"Absolutely not! There's no way I would ever let you inside me again! I'd rather die…again!"

The scene was like any normal child's birthday party, the Brief's dining room filled with colorful balloons, streamers, and gift wrappings with the number nine on them. However, with the Z-Fighters, hardly anything could be considered normal, much less a birthday party.

It all started with a seemingly innocuous comment from the birthday boy, Trunks. Pondering what would happen if his father and the visiting Goku performed the fusion dance, Trunks inadvertently set off an argument that was shaking the very foundations of the Capsule Corp compound.

Many of the Z-Fighters had turned up for the party, even the normally aloof Piccolo making an appearance. Currently, everyone was relaxing and socializing after a hefty meal prepared by Chi-Chi and Bulma's mother.

"I don't know, you guys, I'd think it'd be great if Vegeta danced a little jig for us today!" Krillin piped up from the nearby bar. At this point, he was completely plastered from Bulma's extensive alcohol selection.

"Shut it, baldy, or I'll use you as target practice!" Vegeta snarled. Even on his son's birthday, the Saiyan was still a grouch.

"Don't yell, or else little Bulla is going to cry!" Bulma admonished, cradling her one-year old daughter. Vegeta looked mollified, but Trunks took it all with good humor.

"Sorry, dad. You have to admit though, it would be cool for Gotenks to spar against his dad!" The lavender-haired youth said with his hands resting on the back of his head.

"Yeah, super cool!" Goten echoed, jumping up and down in excitement.

"That's a fantastic idea, Trunks! Maybe I'll talk to your father for a bit, see if we can convince him." Goku said in a stage whisper before dragging Vegeta and Bulma out of the room.

"It is the kid's birthday, Vegeta. Just this once, we should fuse. Besides, I bet you're curious how strong our fusion dance counterpart would be. Maybe he could even compete with Vegito!" Goku suggested with good cheer.

"C'mon, honey! Please!" Bulma mock-pleaded.

"We're warriors, Kakarot, not the Ginyu Force! Gohan might think that such silly poses are cool, but not me!" Vegeta huffed, crossing his arms.

"Vegeta…" Bulma started dangerously. "If you ruin Trunks' special day…" She then leaned into the grumpy Saiyan's ear, whispering so that Goku couldn't hear. Whatever she said, the threat was enough to strike fear into the Saiyan's face.

"Not for a whole month?" Vegeta whispered. Bulma nodded seriously.

He turned to Goku, ashen. "Very well. Teach me the steps to this…fusion dance." He said this slowly, as if not believing what was happening. Bulma smirked, content.

Goku was oblivious to the deal that had just transpired, a blissful smile on his face. "Huh? What was that, Bulma?" He questioned.

"Nothing!" She lied frantically. Vegeta turned to face Goku, his scowl deepening. "Kakarot, what are the damn steps?" He asked with resignation. He faced the ground, mentally preparing himself for the bullshit that was surely about to be spewn from Goku's mouth.

"Awesome, Vegeta! You know, you're a really good dad!" Goku said, clapping his Saiyan brother on the back. "Now then, time to learn the dance! It's kinda like a mix between traditional fighting stance and ballet. You'll love it!"

"BALLET?!" Vegeta shouted, drawing attention from the dining room. In a few seconds, Krillin had peeked in through the doorway.

"Um, is everything alright in here? The kids really wanna know if you're gonna fuse." He said.

"Yeah, I'm just teaching Vegeta the moves, here. We'll be ready soon. In the meantime, you should entertain everyone with your stand-up comedy routine!" Goku suggested with a thumbs-up.

"Listen man, I'm really drunk and there's kids in there, I don't know if I should do that-" Krillin began, only to be pushed out the doorway by Vegeta. "Get out already so I can get this over with!"

Once Krillin had been escorted out, Vegeta gestured to Goku. "Please, continue."

Bulma stood in the corner of the room, filming the entire spectacle with her phone and trying not to laugh.

Goku took on a teacherly tone as he begun to explain. "Now watch closely. Before we begin, our power levels have to be evenly matched. It's ideal that the two fusers be of equal height as well, although we should be fine."

"God, I just want to destroy this planet some days." Vegeta bristled when his stature was brought up.

Goku began shuffling three steps to his right, bringing his arms up to his left. "Note the opposing position of knee and arm. It's important that your posture mirrors mine, or else the fusion won't work.

As we move towards each other, we say FU-SION-HA!" Goku then leaned sideways, fully stretching his index fingers.

"You're insane, I'm not posing like that!" Vegeta began to shout, but a stern look from Bulma silenced him. "Fine. Let's go and get this over with."

"Are you sure you don't want to practice?" Goku asked. "Positive. Now let's go." Vegeta said, entering back into the kitchen with grim determination.

"Yay, my dad and your dad are gonna fuse!" Goten exclaimed. "Awesome!" Trunks said, cake crumbs on his lips.

"Hey dad, Krillin knows a lot of dirty jokes. He's in the bathroom puking right now though." Gohan brought up.

"I know son. Vegeta and I are here to put an end to it. Let's do this!" Goku nodded at Vegeta, who merely grunted in response. The entire room waited with bated breath. Piccolo smirked, watching Bulma film the display.

"FU-SION-HA!" The last pure Saiyans performed the dance, causing the room to be washed in bright white light.

However, when the dust cleared, it was clear that they botched the fusion completely. Although the newly created Saiyan's hair was spiky and black, the rest of him bore more resemblance to Yajirobe than Goku or Vegeta.

He was very fat, the Metamoran vest nearly ripping from being on his porky shoulders.

Although Piccolo was normally a rather serious person, even he couldn't help but burst into laughter when he saw the fat fusion.

"You know, I thought Gogeta would've been a good name, but he looks more like a Veku!" Yamcha laughed from the back of the room.

"Who the hell said you were invited, Yamcha?" A similarly drunk Roshi laughed.

Goten and Trunks began laughing derisively. "Haha, it's alright, we messed up the first time too!"

"How long is this gonna last?" Veku asked frantically. "Thirty minutes, but then you'll have to wait thirty more to fuse again!" Trunks said, wagging his finger. "Hey, this is a great birthday present all by itself!"

In the ensuing half-hour, Veku waddled around and ate most of the remaining food at the party, amusing the other Z-Fighters. After an hour passed, Goku and Vegeta were ready to fuse again, although Vegeta's temper was towering at this point.

"Hey Goten, let's show our dads how its done." Trunks sat up, taking up stance across from his best friend. "You bet!"

Like practiced professionals, Goten and Trunks performed the Fusion Dance with grace, transforming into the cocky young warrior Gotenks. He had chosen to become a Super Saiyan right off the bat, although he managed to keep a high level of control on the transformation so as not to destroy the house.

Goku nodded with pride. "Nice job, boys. It's been two years, but you can still use the fusion technique really well!"

Gotenks rubbed his nose with his finger, a maddeningly superior look on his face. "Thanks. Now let's not waste any more time. I want to meet my father."

Vegeta's eyes widened. _"So, this is the power of Gotenks…even as a regular Super Saiyan, it eclipses both Kakarot's strength and my own!"_

It was with new determination that he lined up from Goku. "Let's fuse, Kakarot! I won't be outdone by children!"

"Awesome, that's the spirit!" Goku said cheerily.

They prepared the dance again, and with dual cries of "FU-SION-HA!" dazzling rainbow energy shot forth, knocking nearly everyone in the room off of their feet, only Gohan and Gotenks able to remain standing. It was immediately apparent that this fusion was different than their last one.

From a tower of golden energy came forth the Saiyan, standing rigid and intimidating. He had the impressive stature of Goku, with the menacing expression of Vegeta. And his power was incredible, easily on par with Vegito, Goku and Vegeta's Potara earring fusion.

"Nice, the Fusion worked! So, what's your name?" Gohan asked as everyone else recollected themselves.

The fused warrior slowly turned around. "I am neither Goku nor Vegeta. I am…Gogeta." He said in stern, layered voice. However, his indomitable image was broken slightly when Gotenks tackled him in a flying hug.

"Yay, daddy!" He shouted with an uncharacteristically childlike expression that wouldn't look out of place on Goten.

Gogeta smiled softly at his fused son. "Hey, kid. You've got some power, to knock me off balance like that. Why don't we have a spar?"

"Yeah, awesome! Just try not to cry when I win!" Gotenks laughed cockily before zipping outside. Everyone had a hearty laugh as Gogeta followed his child, bemused.

"Man, those guys never change, do they?" Gohan chuckled. "I wouldn't have them any other way, Gohan." Bulma said, heartfelt.

Inside Gogeta's consciousness, Vegeta was glad that he agreed to fuse with Kakarot, if only to see the pure joy on his son's face. Perhaps having a family wasn't such a bad thing after all.

 **A/N**

 **Just a fun, short one-shot that I thought of one day. I'd like to think of this as the first time Gogeta would've been formed in canon, haha. Have a nice day everyone!**


End file.
